Skin-Crawlers
Skin-Crawlers are a faction in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), the Skin-Crawlers are a very antagonistic faction that are isolationist, and incredibly hostile towards all others. They are encountered around the centre of the novel. Background: The Skin-Crawlers have always occupied their area of Britain before and after the cataclysmic event. Due to the high radiation in the area, however, the Skin-Crawlers had developed into grotesque mutants who were shunned by their neighbours for their hideous appearances, and so began to band together, kill those who shunned them, then begin to set up ambushes to rob those who came through their roads. Beginning as a sort of Roadside Trapper faction, the Skin-Crawlers grew exponentially with the amount of other mutants who would join them. Over time due to their large numbers the Skin-Crawlers developed signs, such as animal noises, to communicate. They began to wear the hides of animals and the skin of dead humans who they had killed for warmth. And chief amongst all, they began to eat those they had robbed and killed. Thomas The Tall and Byron Sparrow both attempted to destroy this faction of hideous creatures, however, all their forces that were sent into the Skin-Crawler Territory perished. Their weapons stolen and their men skinned and eaten. Over time only the stupid and brave travelers would dare attempt to travel through their territory. Skin-Crawlers would eventually raid outside their borders to find food and new women and children to breed with, as the Skin-Crawlers would have to perform incestuous acts to keep up their growing numbers, which led to many diseases and deformed babies. After the death of Thomas The Tall, the lands he had were now up for the taking. The Skin-Crawlers expanded their territory greatly until they came into contact with the Democratic Trade Union. The D.T.U. and the Skin-Crawlers have been bitter rivals ever since, and the D.T.U. have proclaimed the Skin-Crawler Territory a 'no-go zone.' Society: The society within the Skin-Crawler Territory is mostly unknown. What is known is that the Skin-Crawlers are savage and cannibalistic Polytheists, with racial and incest tendencies. Not much is known about the Skin-Crawlers to outsiders, however they do take in a rare number of worthy chosen ones. With around 25,000 Skin-Crawlers living in their own territory, the most noticeable outsiders to be welcomed were the survivors of Wolfe's Expeditionary Force, who had already began a life of robbing, cannibalism and rape. Structure: The structure of the Skin-Crawlers is unknown, except that the Flesh Lord is their absolute leader and is never questioned when he issues a command. Shines to Flesh Lords from past and present have been found throughout the Skin-Crawler Territory. Named Regions, Cities & Towns: Below are the regions, cities and towns under the control of Skin-Crawlers throughout the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition. * Skin-Crawler Territory (Later taken by the Horde) * The Nest (Apart of the Skin-Crawler Territory) Named Members: * Flesh Lord (Leader) Military: Establishment: It is unknown when the Skin-Crawlers military side was established, most likely in the 2080's when these cannibals arose. Description: They have a very secretive army with a ranking system that has their Flesh Lord at the top. Organisation: It is unknown how the Skin-Crawlers are organised, but presumed to be a simplistic hierarchy. Equipment: The Skin-Crawlers have acquired weapons from those they have killed, however they prefer melee weapons for sneak attacks and close-encounters. These weapons include; * Machete * Tactical Combat Knife * 303. Bolt-Action Rifle * Meat Cleaver * Spear * Pike * Hand Axe * Police Baton * Glock-17 Handgun * 22. Air Rifle * T.N.T. Dynamite * SA80a3 Assault Rifle * MAC-10 Sub-Machine Gun * L109A1 H.E. Fragmentation Grenade Relationships: * Democratic Trade Union = Enemies. * Old London = No contact, mutual. * Arch-Tiberius's Horde = Enemies, later vassals to them. * Night Snakes = Enemies. * Clan Claw = Enemies. * Roadside Trappers = Enemies. * Independent Towns & Territories = Enemies. * McLevar Caravan Guard = Enemies. * Red Valley Tribes = Enemies. * North Welsh Tribes = No contact, mutual. * Utopia = No contact, mutual. * Clan Scouser = No contact, mutual. * The Pool Crew = No contact, mutual. Technology: It is unknown what technology, militaristic or civilian, that the Skin-Crawlers have control over. The Democratic Trade Union believe they use very basic technology and rely more of manual labour. Currency: It is unknown whether or not the Skin-Crawlers use currency or simply trade amongst themselves, yet the D.T.U. theorise that teeth and ears can be used for bartering. Some scouts report that they use different coloured eyes as both accessories and currency. Appearances: The Skin-Crawlers appear in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), are a daunting and highly dangerous antagonist faction encountered by the main characters around half-way through the novel. Trivia: * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis was inspired by the hillbillies in the Wrong Turn movies and the cannibal family in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies. * Finch-Ellis desired the characters to have the same fear of the Skin-Crawlers as the U.S. Special Forces did for both the Predator alien in the first Predator movie, and the Xenomorph alien in the movie Aliens. * The Skin-Crawlers are partially inspired by the Sioux Nation, Apache Nation and the Maori in Oceania. * The Skin-Crawlers were originally going to be the survivors of Wolfe's Expeditionary Force, however, this was changed and they merely joined the Skin-Crawlers instead. This was because Darryl M. Finch-Ellis desired the Skin-Crawlers to have a more expansive and mysterious history. * The Skin-Crawlers and Arch-Tiberius' Horde are the only fully non-monotheist faction in the novel.